


LionTamer

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes into a bank where an unsub is holding multiple hostages and is threatening to kill them off if she doesn't go inside, much to Reid's disapproval</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTamer

There was an echo of a gun shot and a gasp was drawn out from my lips. My hands clasped in front of my mouth, staring at the tablet screen that was displaying the cameras inside the bank.

The man's voice came back on the phone with a sort of shuffle noise. "5 minutes. That agent better be in here, no guns, no weapons, no bulletproof vest. Or another one dies." Click. He hung up.

"I have to go in there-" I started, taking off the best.

"(Y/N)-" Rossi interrupted.

"I'm not going to just sit back here while people die!" I called out at him, my eyes burning with emotions. "It's my fault he's killing. If I hadn't done the press conference-"

"It's what we asked you to do, (Y/N)." Hotch looked at me, a scowl slightly on his face. 

"I have to go, Hotch...I can't watch anyone else die today." I said in a softer voice, almost pleading.

He hesitated and looked around at the police and FBI agents all around us. "Fine."

"What?" Reid's head shot up, glaring at Hotch. "No. She's not going in there." 

"Reid, that's not your call-" Morgan put a hand on his shoulder but Reid batted it off.

"So what if it isn't? You want me to let the love of my life walk in there without anyway to defend herself with a maniac with guns and God knows whatever else in the bag he brought with him?!" Reid yelled at him, turning to the rest of us.

"Spencer!" I frowned tightly, grabbing his hand. "I need you to be with me on this. Are you speaking to me as my boyfriend? Or as my fellow agent? You know he'll keep killing. There are  _children_ in there." I insisted, swallowing hard. "I'm going in there. And you can ignore me for all you like when I get back out but I'm going in there and I'm going to stop this maniac." 

There was silence and everyone just watched us, Spencer's face dropping slightly. His arms wrapped around me in a big teddy bear hug, as if he'd never see me again. "I love you...(Y/N), please come back to me. Be safe." He whispered.

I nuzzled my face into his neck and nodded slowly. "I love you too, Spencer." I smiled at him slightly, pecking his lips before following JJ to get briefed on how to handle the situation. I put down all my guns and my vest on a table, JJ and Hotch both watching me.

"This guy isn't afraid to show his dominance over anyone, but especially over women. You have to give him a reason to not treat you like dirt. Don't take disrespect from him but don't push it over the line." JJ told me, nodding slowly.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I would be lying if I had said I wasn't incredibly nervous. My hands were shaking a bit but I had to do this. I just had to.

"Take care of Spencer for me." I whispered to JJ. "If anything happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen." She shook her head.

"If..." I insisted. "If something happens...let him know I love him. Completely." I nodded, giving her a hug before heading towards the bank.

There was silence from the agents and officers around the street as I walked towards the front door. I could hear Morgan struggling to keep Reid from running out to me.

I opened the door of the bank slowly and walked in. There was complete silence. He was holding all the people on one side of the bank, the farthest side from the door, his gun pointed in their direction.

"Well hello there, Agent (Y/L/N)." The man purred, spitting out the word 'agent'.

"Oh and there we go. Already at a disadvantage." I said innocently, walking towards him slowly. "You know my name, well at least my last name. I don't know yours."

"I know a lot about you, (Y/N)." He smirked. "You see, the female mind is much more...delicate than the male mind. We're so much more smarter than you... _females_. For instance, my intelligent mind tells me that you came in here wanting to be heroic. You came to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves, am I right?" He grinned nastily at me.

"Well as your intelligent mind will know, the female mind has a maternal instinct. When I see people being picked on at an unfair advantage, well my maternal instincts just say that's a no no." I responded, stopping my movements as he raised his gun to me.

"Do you know why I called you in here, (Y/N)?" He asked simply, his gun slowly moving around in hand gestures. "Because I want all the men in this room, all the little boys here, to understand that just because a woman wears a badge, doesn't give her any authority over them. I want them to know that the only reason you have a position in the FBI is because your Daddy is good friends with BAU Section Chief, Mateo Cruz, and because you're dating SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." 

I tried to hide my surprise, but it was difficult. He must've seen this because he started laughing. "What's wrong, (Y/N)? Didn't think I'd be able to find your past? Well let me keep going and you can tell me how well I'm doing. Your older brother died protecting you when you were 5, pushed you out of a speeding car's way. You should've been the one to die and he should be in the FBI, not you. Your Mother died when you were 7 from lung cancer. She died slowly, painfully, gasping for breath and all you could think of is 'why did my mommy leave me'?" He snarled, panting from ranting so hard.

I pulled myself together, ignoring his comments about my past, which was well researched on his parrt. I clapped slowly for him, smirking a bit. "Well well well, you've done your homework, haven't you? Well as you know, we know nothing about you, beside the name you gave us.  _LionTamer_. Guess you didn't realize though, that you've given me all I need. Want to see how unintelligent this female mind is?" I could feel the anger bubbling in my blood but I took a deep breath and kept calm.

"Do tell me, (Y/N), I'd love to hear what your stupid brain could come up with. But get one thing wrong..." He grabbed the nearest woman, putting his gun to her head, keeping all the men and women and children on the wall where he could see them. "And her stupid brain gets blown up out of consequence."

I watched, wondering if I had done the right thing. "Fine. You call yourself LionTamer. You didn't give us a fake name like David or Daniel. Lion tamer, someone who can control the mighty beast. You feel like you are the only one who's dominance really matters. You dominate yourself over women, you're misogynistic because as a child, you were most likely abused by a woman. Maybe your mother. Maybe your aunt. Someone who was supposed to be caring and loving towards you but instead hit you like you were a punching bag." I paused, looking at how angry he was. His flaring eyes told me I was on a roll and I chuckled slightly. "How did I do?"

His grip on the woman tightened but then he pushed her away and started laughing. "Oh that was good. Very good, acting, dear girl. Who taught you to read someone that well? Must've been a man hm?"

Suddenly he pounced, grabbing me by my shoulders and pinning me to the wall. "I'm going to let out one hostage at a time. For every hour I get to spend with this..." he ran a hand down my cheek, "lovely fake agent." He spoke in a loud voice, letting the microphones on the security cameras hear him.

He shoved me hard against the wall that I was already up against, cocking his gun and grabbing one of the nearest women. She started to cry but he dragged her to the door and shoved her out in front of him. He walked back in without any hesitation and smirked at me. "Want to see what's in my bag, (Y/N)?" He smirked at me.

The man walked to the large duffle bag we had seen him bring inside and take the gun out of. He pulled out a knife and started walking over to me.

"How's that maternal instinct of yours, (Y/N)?" His eyes flashed with insanity. "Would you be willing to sit here and make your boyfriend watch you get tortured from out there, just so a person can be let go every hour?"

I looked up at him, fear bundling up in my stomach but I refused to let him see that. "You can do anything you like to me. But you're going to let out 1 person for every half hour." I demanded.

"So authoritative. I could just kill your right now." He hissed, touching the blade to my neck, making me flinch a little.

"You could. But you'd love to watch me squirm so you won't." I answered in a level voice.

He watched me and smiled evilly. "Fine. Every half hour."

"And you're going to keep your hostages from watching this." I stated simply.

"Oh? Don't like an audience?" He sneered.

"Letting the women and little girls see me get tortured might make them want to take revenge or kick in their own maternal instincts. They'll try to stop you. The men and the boys will want to try to stop you in an attempt to display the same dominance you're showing by torturing me. I'm just trying to help." I told him, staring right into his eyes.

He glared at me and slapped me across the face, the sound echoing through the bank. "Everyone into the back room." He yelled loudly, waving around his gun and knife, everyone running. I saw some kids looking at me with teary eyes and the adults gave me thankful looks.

I bit down on my lip, hoping the team would think of something soon.

__________________

Spencer couldn't watch, he turned away and started pacing. "You let her in there. You let her go and now look!" He yelled at Hotch, running his hands frustratedly through his hair.

"(Y/N) knows what she's doing. She's saying people's lives, that's the job." Hotch answered but barely seemed to believe it himself. The guilt was set in his eyes but as the leader of the team, he needed to stick to his decisions.

"And what happens if she dies?" Spencer yelled louder, his face going red. 

"Spence!" JJ snapped, frowning tightly at him. "Let's take a walk." She stated, dragging him away, knowing the boys needed to calm down.

"This isn't your fault you know." Rossi explained to Hotch. "(Y/N) went in there with full knowledge of what the unsub was like, she volunteered and insisted she went in there. She's volunteering again to be left alone with the unsub so people can be let out-" He started but that's when the screams and gasps started.

The men turned to look at the security camera feed and watched as the man who called himself  _LionTamer_ start to drag the blade deeply into (Y/N)'s arms. He slashed and slashed, and her screams became louder, even though she was clenching her teeth down.

"We need to get in there. The hostages are out of the way, we need to get in there now." Hotch yelled to the team, starting to head to the door, police officers and the rest of the BAU following.

They burst through the door, guns up and yelling for  _LionTamer_ to get down. The man grinned, standing behind the chair (Y/N) was sitting on, his knife against her neck. Her eyes were starting to close, she was bleeding too fast.

"Let her go. Let her go and this can be over. You have no way out." Rossi called out to him. "You've shown your dominance over her."

"No. He's a coward. He picks on women without giving them a chance to fight back." I croaked, yelping when the man yanked on my hair. 

"I am NOT a coward!" He screamed, his hand clenching on the knife. There was a gunshot and I felt the grip on my hair fall and the knife slip away from my neck. It landed at my feet and I knelt my head back.

"I need paramedics in here!" Derek yelled out, rushing over to my side. I looked over, my vision becoming blurred, just in time to see that Reid's gun was smoking.

________________________

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of a white ceiling, the sound of the heart monitor interrupting any dreams I was having. 

"You're awake, oh thank goodness." I heard and I tilted my head slightly to see Penelope Garcia smiling slightly and sitting right beside my bed. "The team has been worried sick about you but I forced them to go out and eat something before they all starved to death. They'll be back in a couple of minutes." She told me, putting her hand gently on my arm. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap." I answered in a scratchy voice, laughing a bit but wincing at the pain it brought me.

"Lover boy wouldn't leave." She told me, nodding towards the chair in the corner in which Spencer Reid had dozed off in. "He insisted he stay here until he knew for sure you'd be alright...Doctors say you're going to need to be out of the field for a while."

I sighed, resting my head back in the pillow. "The hostages...did they-"

"They're all fine. Lots of them have sent flowers and thank you cards to the office and to you." She nodded. "You almost died today, (Y/N)...I could've lost you. I hate seeing the team out in the field. I sit behind computers every day with no full knowledge that you'll all make it back to me. So when I heard you were being hurt...Reid was devastated about what happened."

"I'm alright, Garcia. Promise. Just a couple of scratches." I give a forced smile.

"12 deep slashes to your legs and arms, a bruised head, a concussion, not to mention the psychological toll." came a familiar voice. I looked over to see Spencer ruffling up his hair, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "You almost bled to death on the way to the hospital."

"I'll go give the team a call." Garcia nodded, stroking my hair gently before leaving the room.

"I'm fine, Spencer-" 

"No you're not. And I'm not either." He said firmly. "You went in there without any hesitation. You offered yourself up to him without even thinking about it."

"Yeah, and you would've done the exact same thing." I called him out on it. He paused and moved over to the seat Garcia had occupied.

"You scared me so much." He whispered, touching my cheek and I could see tears building in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry...but I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me." I whispered back. 

He sighed and took my hand, kissing it gently and squeezing it between his. "I love you so much, (Y/N)...If I ever lost you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not being able to save you."

I bit down on my lip. I hated seeing him so worried about me. "I love you too, Spencer...I love you so dearly." I murmured, watching him. I didn't tell him about the terrible pain or about how I was almost worried that LionTamer was standing outside my window. I didn't tell him that the idea of seeing that man again scared me right down to my bones. I was so scared but in that moment, Spencer was all I needed. 

 


End file.
